JaidenAnimationsxTheOdd1sOut
by Twiddydinks
Summary: A love story between two of my favorite youtubers.
1. Chapter 1

Theodd1sout meets Jaidenanimations  
One day James was out on a trip to meet his freind Jaiden. As he went inside her house he noticed that it had a somewhat different air to it. Thinking it was nothing he shrugged off the unusualness. He heard her pet bird; Ari just making his normal bird noises. He went to find her so he looked in her room. "Hey James"! Said Jaiden, "I was just planning my new video; Awkwarness". "Hm? Oh! Okay. How are you doing?" Asked James. " Fine! Thanks for asking", replied Jaiden. "Lets watch Stranger Things"! Said James. "Sure"! Replied Jaiden. Then they watched Netflixes Stranger Things and totally did not chill. That would make this "M" rated. I wont allow it. Then they went to sleep with James on the fold-out couch and Jaiden in her bed. The next day they went to a canyon in Arizona. The Grand Canyon! (Plz, if you cant handle something awkward, you NEED to skip). At the end of the tour that they took they began to see just how much they liked each other. As they looked into each others eyes they knew they had to know if it was meant to be. "Kiss me you handsome, handsome youtuber STAR"! (Why am I doing this)?! Then on the way to Jaidens house they ... made out. Yep. Thats exactly what happened at each red light. When they got back they watched lovey-dovey romance movies. Then the next day they were going to go to several different fortune-tellers to see if their love was real. Right before they left they realized that they needed not any silly fortune-teller! They knew that deep within their metaphorical hearts (like on a valentine) that they were meant to be!

END OF PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

Theodd1sout meets Jaidenanimations

And now PAROOT 2, everyone! Remember that this is all totally fake. I made it up. Now we begin. That night as James was asleep Jaiden worked furiously to figure out how to make the best of their new relationship. She was an awkward and unprepared person for this type of thing. "Think Jaiden think, how do you make this thing work"? Jaiden said to herself. "Hmm"... *Gasp*! "I'll be myself! He will get to know the real me"! She knew he would love her no matter what! As it turned out last night he had done remotely the same thing. As Jaiden went to sleep fulfilled, someone did not! *Dun, dun, duunnn*! There was a bad guy watching them and Ari was the only one who knew. His name was ... SpyLord! (Took me 30 secs to come up with that). Thankfully he had not activated his evil plan to separate them in the most pitiful way possible. Meanwhile back at the house everyone was just waking up. Jaiden went to turn on the coffee machine and instead found a cup labeled: "Jaidens coffee, love James. She looked around and heard sizzling. *SSsszzzllptptptptppptsszzs*. James was making breakfast! "Wow! Thanks man"! Said Jaiden. "Aw, shucks! I'm happy to do so, if it makes you happy". Replied James. "Okay, but just this once, next time Im cooking for you"! Said Jaiden. Then they ate breakfast happily. "Ugh! Minion bot, next time do me a favor and turn off the romance parts"! Snapped SpyLord. As he watched JJ's love life, he began planning in a very evil way. Meanwhile back at Jaidens house everyone had just finished breakfast. "Mmm, mmm! Yum!" Said James and Jaiden in unison. After they left to go to the mall Ari escaped from his cage and disabled as many spy cams as possible. At the mall JJ took photos in a photo-booth and bout two rolls of pics. After that they went and looked around Arizona and had some great times. Then they ate dinner at a Chipotle restaurant. (My fave place to eat.) "Ahh, man! This was a really nice day James!" Said Jaiden. "Whoa! I was thinking the same thing!" Replied James. Then they went home and actually slept in the same bed. Because they like each other. Meanwhile SpyLord was placing the dynamite for his evil master plan. "Mwa,ha,haaa!" :) Laughed SpyLord A.K.A. big fat butterfat face. Next time on JJ what will SpyLord do? What will Ari do? What will happen between James and Jaiden!? Who knows? We shall find out next time folks! BYE!

END OF PART 2! FARE THEE WELL!


	3. Chapter 3

Theodd1sout meets Jaidenanimations

And now PAROOT 3, everyone! Back on JJ we're gonna see what happens with everyone. Recently we knew about SpyLord placing dynamite! And he put it on James's house! OOooohh NOoooo! But Ari has a plan. Thank Jesus! Not really though. Heh. Ari has built himself a radio to remotely control James's T.V.. By doing this Ari can send James's dogs messages. Hopefully they're able to understand. At the moment James and Jaiden are going out for breakfast. They each order two large strawberry pancakes with one egg. As they're eating Jaiden has an idea. She begins to cut her pancake in a certain way. Then she arranges the strawberries in an unusual fashion. James does not seem to notice. It appears that she cut her pancake into the shape of a heart! And the strawberries make a smaller heart on the inside! Then she shows James the heart. "Awww! Thanks! I really appreciate the sentiment Jaiden!" Said James. "Yeeaah, I am pretty great!" Said Jaiden. Then they eat the pancake/strawberry heart together. Meanwhile Ari is building a drone to destroy the drones placing bombs. And the dynamite isn't really dynamite, its actually Azidoazide Azide! Oh sh*t boi! How in the name of holy f**k did he get that sh*t! Holy bowels! You may not know this but Azidoazide Azide is the most explosive chemical compound ever created! Its made out of fourteen nitrogen atoms and none of them are in a triple bond! Welp, I guess Ari is gonna have some trouble. Later that day as Jaiden is making quesadillas for lunch James says' "where do you wanna go after we eat?" "I dunno dude." Says Jaiden. "Oh! I know, why don't we go to a theme park?" Said James. "Cool!" Replied Jaiden. Then they ate and went to the theme park. Afterwards they went and ate a super fancy dinner. Then they went home and went to bed.

END OF PAROOT 3! G'BYE YOOO!


	4. Chapter 4

Theodd1sout meets Jaidenanimations

Hey guys! Here is your brand new Paroot 4 dudes and dudette's! Thanks for waiting, I try and update as much as possible. Alright so last time we left off everyone had gone to bed. Okay, so what happened next was SpyLord sending drones to Jaiden's house. But these drones were different, they were sent to take out Ari! Whaaa?! As they were sent over Ari noticed and called out to Jaiden. But it was too late! The drone snatched up Ari, whom was just trying to help. Jaiden woke up and rushed out to see what was going on. "Eeeeeeee!" Jaiden shrieked. "What, what is it!" Said James. "It's Ari! James, he is gone!" Jaiden said frightfully. "What! How? I cannot even comprehend what is going on." Said James. The entire night they searched all around but couldn't find him. He had been taken to SpyLords lair, inside the whistling rock. A special cliff in Arizona. Later that day Jaiden and James printed out lost posters of Ari. "What will I do without Ari?" Jaiden said sadly. "I don't know." James said. At the moment Ari was forming a super cool plan. He happened to still have his T.V. controller. He input a very special code and sent it to James's T.V., making it turn on. At James's house the T.V. turned on and barking noise came out. It was dog language giving instructions to James's dogs on how to save Ari. While that was happening James and Jaiden were mostly just feeling very gloomy. And they were crying. Yeah, that's pretty sad. James tried to cheer Jaiden up but nothing seemed to work. Eventually they fall asleep after watching lost pet videos. And this is where our story ends for today. But dont worry, another will be coming out next week. But in the meantime either get up off your gleuteus maximus and make a difference or worry about what happens next or perhaps watch some Jaidenanimations or Theodd1sout. Goodbye!

ALWAYS HAVE FUN IN LIFE! END OF PAROOT 4!


End file.
